


Pretty convincing

by Isilloth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Before TROS, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Rey is still angry after what's happened on Crait. And the bond connects her with Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Pretty convincing

Rey just started to prepare herself for the day when she hears the humming of the bond, the humming of the force. Kylo Ren, no, Ben Solo, she corrects herself, appears across the room, leaning on the wall. She can feel anger filling her veins. The man standing in front of her looks at her with intensity. There is anger in him too, but also something else, something like regret. She can sense him with the force of their bond, bond, which, as she thinks, was meant to be broken with Snoke’s death. 

“Rey…” he says, not angrily at all.

She pulls out her lightsaber. Well, Luke’s lightsaber. Luke, he has practically killed.

“You won’t convince me,” she charges toward him, as he activates his weapon and their lightsabers crosses. He is pinned to the wall, their faces so close to each other’s she practically could feel his breath.

“Are you sure?” He doesn’t push her, but reaches to her over the lightsaber and kisses her. The weapons come down, as he pulls her to himself, emerging hand in her hair, kissing her furiously, like if he wanted to get down to her soul with his tongue. And she returns this, passionately and fierce. She drops her lightsaber on the floor, putting a hand on his jawline, pressing him further to herself. His hand is on her back, and suddenly she is so close to him she may feel his erection through his clothes. 

When they break from each other they are breathless. His eyes are looking at her with such intensity she feels pierced by them. The darkness of them seems so vast she feels swallowed by this, consumed, but she can’t allow this, she can’t… And yet she doesn’t stop. 

He kisses through her neck, aggressively, living the love marks all over her, and her hand are all on him. He practically ripe off her tunic, with a little help from her side, and here she is, all naked, but her breast band and underwear, in front of him.

“Rey…” he nozzles to her ear, as he pushes her to the bed. They don’t allow themselves to stop, to think for a moment. He takes off his blouse and gloves, which falls to the floor, disappearing in front of her as it loses contact with Ben. She starts to trace his abdomen muscles, going down to his belt, and she unbuttons it. He helps her and he is all naked, but boots, in front of her. She swallows hard, seeing how big he is. He leans over to her, freeing her small breast, and squeezing them with both hands. He returns to kissing her with fervour, from her neck down to breasts. He is sucking them, surprisingly delicate given the rest of his actions. His tongue makes circles on her nipple and then he reaches with his hand under her panties, finding her clit and rubbing it. Momentarily she moans from pleasure when he closes her mouth with yet another kiss. She emerges hand in his hear, pulling him closer, deeper. She can feel his cock touching her tights, hardened, and it makes her even wetter.

“Fuck me, Ben,” she groans when they mouths are apart once again. She feels she’s growing agitation he caress her clit aggressively with bare fingers. He smirks and, with the other hand, pulls down her underwear. He doesn’t hesitate but thrust his cock into her. She feels a little pain, but it’s so joined with pleasure, she didn’t mind it. She’s wetter than ever, with anyone, and she started to move rhythmically to his trusts. They are perfectly matched in this, like if they were one body, not two. She may feel also his extasy, through the bond they share, and this is not something strange to her. He still strokes her clit with every thrust, and she can feel more. She’s on the edge now, closer to its every time they move synchronically. When she comes, she bites her lip to the blood, not to cry out. She may feel the iron taste in her mouth after this. The moment after she feels his cum flooding her, his emotions, his extasy through the bond. He falls to the mattress next to her, worn-out by this sudden strike of passion. They breathe quickly, like after the long run. He looks at her, and their gazes meet. She can see the longing in his eyes, can sense it through their bond which seems to her now stronger than ever. 

She is about to say something, to beg him to stay, with her, on the right side, when the connection is abruptly interrupted, as abruptly as it has started. There is no sign of him, besides her dishevelled state and the rough bedding. 

She is laying motionless for a while, but she has to get up, go to the canteen and live her day as if nothing has happened. She’s getting dressed hurriedly when she notices in the mirror the love marks Ben has left on her neck. She adjusts her clothes once again to hide every evidence of this encounter. She doesn’t know how she would face the people now, how would she look at eyes of _his freaking mother,_ but she has to, go out and so this now, as it was already late. They’re going to try and find the plan to defeat _him_ , and she just can’t… But she has to and she will, she tells herself, as she is leaving the bedroom behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to ignore TROS for the sake of this fic. Or could it br actually canon compilant? I'm not really sure. Anyway, thank you fir reading .


End file.
